1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to liquid crystal display field and, particularly to a control signal generation method of an integrated gate driver circuit, an integrated gate driver circuit and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have become more and more popular in computer monitors or TVs for their light weight, flatness and low radiation, compared with the CRT monitor. A typical LCD device includes a glass substrate, a plurality of integrated source driver circuits, at least one integrated gate driver circuit, a printed circuit board and at least one flexible printed circuit board. The integrated source driver circuits and the at least one integrated gate driver circuit all are disposed on the glass substrate and electrically coupled to the printed circuit board via the at least one flexible printed circuit board. The printed circuit board has a timing controller formed thereon for outputting a plurality of control signals to the integrated source driver circuits and the at least one integrated gate driver circuit through the at least one flexible printed circuit board.
With the functions of integrated driver circuits are getting more and more, required amount of external input pins for the input of external signals increases. Accordingly, how to effectively make use of external input signals has been become an important topic.
With regard to the integrated source driver circuits, they usually use different analog signals transmitted from the printed circuit board. Furthermore, since functional requirements of the integrated source driver circuits, more input pins are needed to provide required input signals. For example, when the amount of gamma voltages increases or two different gamma voltages are needed, more input pins are needed to provide the input of signals.
In regard to the at least one integrated gate driver circuit, the primary function thereof is to serve as switches of thin film transistors and thus has less special requirement compared with the integrated source driver circuits. Furthermore, some control signals for the at least one integrated gate driver circuit generally are similar, so that it is possible to decrease the amount of input pins of the at least one integrated gate driver circuit and thus a revision cost resulting from the potential increase of the amount of input pins can be saved.